


Observation

by samariumwriting



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samariumwriting/pseuds/samariumwriting
Summary: Leo and Niles have noticed that Odin may not be telling the truth about where his combat expertise lies, so they decide to put it to the test.





	Observation

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for Niles' birthday, which is today! Hap birth to him. This ended up being more about Odin than about Niles but it's about the #squad so I'm saying it counts. It was a ton of fun to write!

“Ready, milord?” Leo nodded when Niles spoke, his eyes surveying the pair. Already, his suspicions were being affirmed. While Niles wasn’t half bad with a sword, despite his greater comfort with a bow, this Odin character was clearly well-practised with one. Leo didn’t recognise the stance, but it was one of an experienced swordsman, without a doubt.

“You may begin,” he said, watching Odin closely as the two flew into battle. From the offset, something was off. Odin was prone to his poetry and dramatics, that much was plain from even a few minutes spent in his company, but this was different. His words were flippant, his movements made with practised ease.

It was absolutely nothing like the way he fought with a tome. When he fought with a tome, he used every inch of concentration. His verbose flourishes caught behind his teeth as he struggled to manage both at once. He was able with magic for sure, but not in the way he was able with a sword.

It had been Niles who had suggested it first. Leo had known, of course, that something was off about the trio of retainers who had made their way into the castle employ with a surprising amount of ease. The way they dressed, particularly the way they spoke, all of it screamed that they were more than they said they were.

Leo’s primary concern was Odin, however, as this was the second man who was meant to protect him. After Niles’ high standard of work, Leo had high expectations. And high suspicions. His discussions with Niles over what should be done about Odin and his obvious secrets had been extensive.

Niles was of two minds, and Leo couldn’t help but agree with him on both counts. Odin’s secret keeping was fair enough; everyone had secrets, especially in the Nohrian court. But if those secrets happened to involve something that would compromise or even betray Leo’s safety, then Odin would be better off gone than still around.

Maybe that sentiment was also caused by Leo’s desire to reclaim that time that used to be just for him and Niles. But practically, that shouldn’t come into consideration, so he hadn’t shared the thought with Niles. Hopefully the man knew the sentiment, anyway.

Because of their suspicions, Niles had taken to keeping a careful eye on Odin as they worked, and he’d come up with two conclusions: Odin was not a mage by training, and he was not working against Leo in any way. His background and pretenses were shifty, for sure, but they weren’t traitorous. Nor were they, seemingly, about spying on Leo and reporting back to his father.

That led them to here. When Leo had asked Niles what he thought Odin was by training, he’d immediately said a swordsman. It was something about the way he moved, Niles said; he was nimble and sure about the placement of his feet. The muscles and the set of his frame spoke to years of carrying a weapon rather than working with tomes.

Leo watched them both as they danced around each other. Odin wasn’t trying very hard at all, if he was being completely critical, while Niles was being worked very hard. Niles was good with a blade, though more comfortable fighting at a distance than at close range. He was fast, which helped a lot, and he was also helped by how Odin was noticeably not pressing on his weak side.

It took a while, and with far more elaborately worded innuendo than Leo had ever wanted to hear in his life, but Odin eventually came out on top. When he was done, he seemed to realise how much he’d probably shown that he was making up, and put on a show of being exhausted. “For one so accustomed to the art of the bow, you put up a fine fight against my raw talent,” he said.

“Sure I did,” Niles said, glancing over at Leo. Their eyes met, and Niles nodded. “Milord, are you adequately satisfied?”

“Actually, Niles, I’d like you to watch now,” he said. “You put up a remarkable fight, Odin, for someone who claims they’re not all that well versed in swordsmanship.”

Odin had the decency to look a little embarrassed about how easily he’d given his lies away, but his facade recovered quickly. “Ah, my lord, such genius as I hold is remarkably adaptable!” he said. “My father was a fine warrior, I spent many an hour as but a babe observing, plotting the day when my dark, throbbing-”

“Yes, yes, you’ve observed some combat before,” Leo said, cutting off his words. Niles was looking altogether far too amused by the wording, and while he knew the man had very little shame, he probably wanted to be spared from the chance passerby seeing the terrifying, intimidating retainer of Prince Leo giggling. “Are you ready for another round?”

“My lord, surely you would not want to-”

“I’m sure I do, Odin,” he said firmly, and Odin shut up for once. Leo imagined it was obvious to him that the game was up, but now it remained to see how Odin would react when challenged, if he’d drop the act entirely or spin another lie disguised by floral vocabulary. He walked to the centre of the small courtyard, passing Niles on his way and taking the practise sword from him.

“I’m sure milord will be far more of a challenge for you than me,” Niles said, wandering over to a pillar at the edge of the courtyard and leaning against it to watch. “Kick his arse, milord.”

“Thank you, Niles,” he said with a small smile. “Eloquently put, as always.” And he definitely tried to kick Odin’s arse. Yet even with all the power behind his strokes, the years of training he’d had with Xander, with Camilla, against real foes on the battlefield, he could not. When he’d fought Odin with magic, he’d been impressed but largely unchallenged. This was something else entirely.

Whenever he caught a sloppy move of Odin’s, Niles called out: “Are you sure you’re giving Prince Leo the best shot you can?” he’d ask, and Odin’s speed would pick up, his moves grow in complexity. He was a master with the sword, as much as Xander or Camilla’s new retainers. It was a wonder he wasn’t wielding a sword alongside them. And Leo could only wonder why he wasn’t.

-

“So what did you think?” Leo asked later that afternoon. He’d dismissed Odin for the day after their lengthy training session; he was already feeling the bruises, and he imagined Odin was too. “There’s no doubt he’s a swordsman by training. None at all.”

Niles nodded. “It’s strange,” he said. “His magic is piss poor in comparison to how he wields a sword.”

“He had such grace,” Leo mused. “None of the lingering awkwardness of before. He moved in a way I’ve never even seen from Xander, his style was so unique and captivating.”

“Milord, I’m getting jealous,” Niles said, though there was no edge to his voice. Leo could always tell when Niles was speaking in jest, which was good, because he did so more frequently than not. “Anyone would think you weren’t the picture of poise yourself when clashing swords with another.”

“Nothing in comparison to him, anyway,” Leo said with a smile.

“I don’t know, I think the view was equally good, whoever I was watching.”

Leo spluttered. “I wasn’t talking about that and you knew it,” he said.

“Perhaps not, but his mage garb doesn’t half do his chest a favour,” Niles replied. “Were you ever considering taking that up, milord?”

“Absolutely not,” he said immediately. “It’s wildly impractical. It’s a wonder he isn’t already scarred all over his chest. That outfit doesn’t protect a single vital organ in any way.”

Niles just chuckled. “If you say so,” he said.

“I do,” he replied firmly. “And it’s not the pressing matter at hand, either, though I’d sorely love to get him some real armour. We need the truth out of him, or at least the reason for his lie. Any suggestions?” The matter could not be solved quickly, but the answer was becoming clearer to Leo. He only hoped that Odin would be amenable to participating in the easy partnership he and Niles shared; if he was, they’d be quite the force to be reckoned with.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) if you have any thoughts, leaving a comment is super appreciated. I haven't written for Fates for aaaaaages so if you had anything that you think might be a tad off I'd also be really thankful.


End file.
